


This Twisted Thread At Last Unfirled

by TigressJade



Series: Fruits Basket AUs [2]
Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Akito just isn't quick enough this time, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But there's definately less angst this time, Curse Free Kureno, Did I mention there isn't any angst?, Everyone Finds Out, Fruits Basket - Canon Divergence, Gen, Kid!Arisa, Kureno's zodiac curse breaks, Momiji's parents are almost relatable, Pre-Canon, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Mabudachi Trio finds out, almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15629889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigressJade/pseuds/TigressJade
Summary: AU. Kureno Sohma's curse breaks and everyone finds out about it.





	This Twisted Thread At Last Unfirled

**Author's Note:**

> When I read the Fruits Basket manga in college, I wound up really liking Kureno as a multifaceted tragic character, who tries to save others at the cost of his own freedoms. His saddened expression when he explained to Tohru why he couldn't leave Akito always tugged at my heart strings a bit. I mean, Akito found him almost immediately after his curse broke, before he'd even gotten over the shock of what had happened and then she dragged him back into the fold. This gave him little time to process what had happened before his freedom was once again stripped away from him. He made a promise to Akito without having the chance to fully consider the implications of it. Even if he is an extremely giving soul, he remains isolated from the rest of the family for most of the manga and seems to live in perpetually in regret (which he denies) before he meets Arisa.
> 
> Re-reading those panels in the manga inspired me to write this au. one-shot based on the concept "What if everyone somehow found out about Kureno's curse breaking right after it happened?"
> 
> I hope it's an enjoyable read. :)

_It just snapped like a weakened thread_ , Kureno thought after a sudden jolt had caused him to envision the retreating form of his zodiac animal. He'd been walking along one of the pathways on the grounds of the Sohma main house at the time. A small sheen of sweat poured down the side of his face and he cried a little. He had known almost at once that his curse was broken. This meant he would never again soar above the clouds with his own wings.

Kureno Sohma had always tried to look on the bright side when it came to the Sohma curse. He had a great deal of sympathy for the rest of the zodiac, who were stuck on the ground while in their cursed forms, were unable to soar as he had when he transformed a bird. Now, even though the loss of his curse saddened him, and it felt like losing an old friend, he was now living proof that the curse could be broken. He was the first of the member of the zodiac for countless generations to be able to taste freedom.

_I am happy._

_I'm human._

_I should saver this..._

Kureno did the first thing his instincts told him to do and that was flee the main house. He had to get away from everything and everyone in order to decide how to deal with all of this. The high school student needed time to think about what had happened and its true effects on his relationship with his family.

The earnest teen made it as far as the main gate before he heard Akito's screams. A shiver ran down his spine as he wondered if his young cousin was hurt in some way. Surely Akito couldn't know that the curse had been broken, could she?

 _No_ , Kureno reasoned with himself, _Akito-san must be having another fight with Ren-san. I can hear voices, so the maids must be with her. If that's the case I shouldn't disturb her right now. She might not even want to see me right now._

Akito had been having fights with her mother almost constantly since the death of her father Sohma Akira. Usually Shigure or Hattori tried to comfort her afterwards, and even Kureno managed to cheer her up once. But Akito would not allow anyone to get between her and her mother, no matter how cruel the argument. The two of them truly hated one another, but Akito wanted to control the goings on in the Sohma main house, and as such she saw fit to deal with her mother by herself. Futile effort though it was.

The gate made a creaking sound as he pushed it open and he almost thought he heard the sound of footsteps behind him in the distance. Kureno moved away from the noise and out into the street. Then he took off at a run to the neighborhood beyond. His brown hair was fluttering in his face, scratching at his eyes which were narrowed in determination. He needed to get somewhere calm and quiet. The schoolyard of Kaibara High which would be empty by now, came to mind. It was a good place where he could find a corner to hide in.

When he finally reached the schoolyard, which lucky for him, was completely vacant. Kureno sat down and stayed quiet for a good five minutes before bursting into hysterical laughter. He couldn't believe his good fortune. It was actually possible for the Sohma curse to be broken. The teen was quite certain that it hadn't been his own doing, his actions that day hadn't been any different from countless others days. No, but the curse itself must've weakened over time.

_Maybe it's because I've been distant from the others lately. I've talked with Akito-san, but not as much. Ayame, Shigure, and Hattori have been around, but I've been busy with school activities and haven't really spent much time with them the last two weeks. Not since Ritsu visited with his parents. Come to think of it, I **should** be telling people about this. It might give them some hope. The horse, the cat, the rat...they've all suffered because of our curse. Maybe I should go to Ayame, Shigure, and Hattori and tell them first. They'll know a good way to tell everyone about it. I don't want to shock to anyone._

He was about to get up and leave when a small shadow fell over him.

"What are you doing sempai?"

Kureno blinked at the question coming from a child leaning against the wall above him. It was a little girl with platinum blonde hair that came down to her shoulders. It was divided into neat, straight looking strands that reminded him of plant-like tendrils. Her lack of a school uniform told him that she was either too young to attend or had previously returned home for the day before taking this little excursion. She was, he estimated, only about three-feet tall. Kureno looked down at his own black gakuen uniform and wondered why he hadn't thought to take it off before going outside this afternoon.

"I said, what're you doing?" the girl demanded with a child-like curiosity. Clearly she was bored and had run off in search of something to entertain herself with. Him being the first object of interest she saw, this girl had obviously decided to pester him with her questions.

"I'm enjoying the day" Kureno answered. "Shouldn't you be home right now?"

"Aw, Mom doesn't care if I'm a bit late for dinner and Dad's still out drinking, because it's Thursday" she said proudly, as if she'd managed to repel his attempt to stump her with an impossible inquiry.

The teen conceded that he was mainly curious as to why someone would come to a school after the day had ended. Even though, he had done the exact same thing, but more in a bid for privacy owing to unusual circumstances. He was probably a bit strange for doing it nonetheless.

"Does your father always drink on Thursdays?" Kureno wondered. He secretly hoped this man was only drinking for fun and not a serious alcoholic, because if so it didn't bode well for this girl's future.

"Mom says he goes with friends" the girl answered "that makes it okay."

 _It really doesn't_ , Kureno thought, _but at least he's predictable. Maybe he promised his wife he'd only go to the bar when it was closer to the end of the week._

"Mom and I made cookies together, so we give them to him when he gets home" she continued, ecstatic to be able to tell someone else about her accomplishment.

Kureno smiled lightly. He remembered when he used to spend time with his own mother doing those things when he was younger. His parents had been kind people. After their deaths, he was placed in the care of his grandmother. When his curse had been discovered the two of them had been invited to live on the grounds near the main house.

Come to think of it, his grandmother hadn't been feeling well lately. He really should get home to her. First he'd let the other members of the zodiac living in the compound the good news. "I'm sure your father will love them" Kureno replied with a lightness of heart. "You'd better head home now. You don't want to be late for dinner."

"I already told you that my Mom doesn't care much" the girl insisted "I want to stay here a bit more. What's your name sempai?"

"Where did you learn that phrase?"

"What 'sempai'? I heard one of the older kids saying it to one of the fifth years" the girl explained "so I asked her what it meant. She said it was what we're supposed to call the older kids. So that's what I did."

Kureno nodded in acknowledgment.

"It shows respect for someone older than you are" he said "even when you're friends with that person."

"You have to call your friends sempai too?" the girl wondered "Why can't you call them by their names?"

"Yes, if they're older than you, however, you can call them by name if they tell you to, but not until then."

"So...why are you here all alone? Don't _you_ have to get home to dinner?" the girl asked innocently.

"I needed a place to think" Kureno responded. "I used to have someone with me all of the time and now he's gone. I'm happy about it, but I'm sad too."

"Did he die?"

"No, he just went away. Wherever spirits go I'd imagine." He hadn't really given much thought as to where the spirits of the zodiac animals went after the curse was broken or when their host died.

"Okay. Mom says ghosts go to heaven whey they die." The girl said matter-of-factly, shaking a few strands of blonde hair back behind her shoulders.

"Maybe he did." Kureno agreed.

The girl shrugged and some of her bangs swiveled in the wind, covering her eyes in their shade. "You never told me what your name was sempai? My name's Arisa. Uotani Arisa. I'm nine years old."

"Sohma Kureno and I'm seventeen" Kureno countered "which means I'm quite a bit older than you Arisa-chan. You should be careful about talking to strangers who are older than you. Not all of them are as nice as I am."

"I can take care of myself!" Arisa exclaimed while jabbing a thumb at her chest to make her point. "I'm tough."

"I'm sure you, Arisa-chan" the teen assured her with a wave of his hands in surrender "but please be careful."

"Well you're talking to a stranger" Arisa replied. "How do you know I'm not a bad person?"

"I don't" Kureno agreed " but I'm more likely to be able to defend myself against you, because you're smaller than I am."

Then he shifted onto his knees and slowly got to his feet.

"It was nice to meet you Arisa-chan, but I have to go home now."

The girl looked mildly saddened by the fact that he was leaving, but seemed to accept it.

"Will you come back?" she asked.

"Maybe" Kureno said patting her on the head lightly. "Maybe I'll see you someday when you're old enough to be a 'sempai' yourself. Just make sure that when you are, you take care of the children who are younger than you. That's what being a sempai means. Don't forget it."

"I'll remember." Arisa said huffily. "Just don't forget to come back and see me. I'll be the best sempai there is."

Kureno nodded.

"Good for you, Arisa-chan" he said before walking away.

Kureno knew he was already late for dinner by this time. He'd sneak in the back gate to the Sohma compound and go see Hattori. The dragon was the most mature of the three and he'd have a better idea of how to deal with the matter at hand without scaring anyone unnecessarily. Although Kureno was well aware that the breaking of his curse meant he was no longer a part of the zodiac, he didn't feel any different toward his cousins or Akito. The question was, would they feel any differently toward him now that he was essentially an outsider?

 _I have to believe that everything will work out for the best_ , Kureno thought. _Ritsu's parents will be much more at ease with their son's situation if they know the curse can be broken. It might also help Momiji's mother a little. She can't seem to understand why her child changes into a rabbit whenever she goes to hold him. Perhaps her attitude might change if she knew her son could be free of his curse at some point in his life. It would at least allow her to cling to the hope that her Momiji might be truly human one day._

Kureno dusted off the jacket of his gakuen uniform and made his home. The first person he saw when he stepped through the back gate was Ayame. The snake of the zodiac was nothing if not majestic with his tall thin frame and long white hair that almost glistened in the sunlight. He also had the most interesting style of dress when he wasn't wearing his school uniform.

"Ayame" Kureno began.

"Ah Kureno! Surely on such a day when we have been but graced with such fair weather and the awe-inspiring rays of the sun, you should be escorting a lady fair to the park or-"

"I have something very important to tell you" Kureno said quickly. "My curse-"

"Aya! Imagine seeing you out on a day like this" Shigure said as he approached them. Then his expression suddenly turned mischievous. "It's a fine day for-"

"Don't you two ever quit it!" Hattori said from behind a nearby tree. "You've been at it since this morning. Hello Kureno."

"Hattori. I've got good news!" Kureno shouted half out of frustration and half out of excitement at actually finding just the person he wanted to see.

"Akito's in a mood, so keep your voices down you three" Hattori warned "the house was in an uproar this afternoon. Akito was looking for you Kureno."

"I'll go see Akito-san as soon as-"

"You should go right now" Hattori advised "he doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Yes, yes, you'd better get it over with" Shigure put in.

"I will, however-"

"You'd best be on your way my feathered friend, because you know how Akito gets."

"I need to tell you-"

"Oh, it's not that bad, he's only a child after-"

"MY CURSE IS BROKEN!" Kureno said a bit startled at how loud he'd just been. He'd only wanted to be heard by everyone and to give them the good news. "I'm sorry I-"

Ayame's eyes went wide and he abruptly stopped talking. Shigure too, stood there speechless with a shocked expression on his face.

"...and I was wondering if Hattori knew of a way to relate this news to the rest of the family without causing anyone to panic or go into shock" the former rooster finished.

Hattori had gotten up while Kureno was speaking and come around to stand beside Ayame and Shigure. He seemed amused by how quiet they were being. Although his own expression, which was always carefully neutral, was filled with obvious emotion.

The dragon of the zodiac almost looked hopeful, if Kureno was reading him right.

"We need to tell Momiji's mother" Hattori said slowly as he looked around at each of his cousins. "She's not well."

"Are you sure you want to do that Hattori? It might not help. She might reject him anyway" Shigure said blandly.

"There are those in this world who can't hope to understand that which is beyond them" Ayame said boisterously. "That woman fails to see the majesty of her own child, even when it is hidden by long ears and a tail! Though from the information with which Kureno has so graciously provided us. We can surmise that our curses shan't be with us for very much longer." The snake eyed him warily. "He does feel a bit different from us. It's as if we aren't connected by the same vibrancy we once were."

"We don't know that for sure" Hattori said sternly.

"I agree, we should put it to the test and I know just the thing" Shigure suggested. "Otoya-san!"

"Master Shigure" the old maid greeted them as she stepped outside "Master Ayame. Master Hattori. Master Kureno, Akito-sama desires your presence immediately. You'd best be going-"

"One moment Otoya-san" Shigure said tilting his slightly. "Would you be willing to give one of us a hug?"

"I don't know what nonsense you're up to Master Shigure, but Master Kureno needs to obey the wishes of Akito-sama." The head maid insisted sternly. "You are all here for the sake of Akito-sama."

"Kureno, be a dear and hug her won't you" Ayame put in.

For once Hattori was silent. He wanted proof himself that what Kureno said was true. Sending Kureno away to Akito would not help their cause. The child could extract an oath of silence from Kureno out of fear that they would leave her alone with Ren. Hattori cared deeply about Akito's well being, but he couldn't deny that he wanted freedom just as much as his friends did.

Kureno sent Otoya an apologetic look before tugging at her sleeve and pulling her into his arms. The old maid was too shocked to move, though she quickly recovered and began to swat at him with her hands. The moment Otoya touched Kureno's chest, nothing happened. He remained in his human form and the trio standing there expressed shock and mild elation at the evidence before them.

"What a miraculous discovery, eh Tori-san" Ayame said putting his arm around Hattori's shoulders.

"And so the caged bird sings" Shigure said with some irony. "It appears we aren't as trapped as we thought."

"This is an outrage! Unhand me! You must go to Akito-sama at once, Master Kureno! He will want to-" Otoya shouted almost at once.

"He's not going anywhere" Hattori said defiantly "not until we tell the others."

"Surely you don't want _that_ woman to know before Akito-sama. He is your reason for living! Don't think this means you are above us Master Kureno! You exist only to serve Akito-sama. Never forget that!" Otoya replied harshly. She looked around at the defiant teens and called for help from the other maids.

Shigure and Ayame refused to let her anywhere near Kureno, pulling him from her arms and pushing his body behind them.

"If this gets out, you won't have any power over us. Will you Otoya-san?" Shigure said grinning. " _Master_ Kureno will be coming with us."

"We'd better make a run for it Gure-san" Ayame advised. "Tori-san?"

"We get him out here and then we tell everyone. Akito can't order me to erase the memory of every Sohma here. We need to make it impossible to suppress this."

"A good plan" Kureno said with a nod of approval.

The four of them fled the courtyard amidst Otoya's yells. Ayame and Shigure holding each of Kureno's hands and dragging him along behind them.

"We start with Momiji. Then Rin and Kyo." Hattori said with a finality in his tone.

"The horse and the cat?" Shigure questioned absently "What about your brother Aya?"

"I hadn't thought of him" Ayame said plainly "but I suppose we should."

"Maybe you should tell him" Kureno suggested "he might believe you more."

"I've...never talked to him" Ayame admitted quietly "I never saw a reason to."

"We'll convince Kagura's mother to come with us" Hattori said "to show Yuki that the curse can truly be broken."

"Why do you care about him Tori-san? He's the favorite after all" Ayame said airily.

"Because he needs our help more than anyone" Hattori said glaring at his friend. "Or haven't you been paying attention to how Akito treats him."

"You're always so serious Hattori" Shigure said "but I suppose it's only fair that we tell everyone. He is a member of the zodiac after all."

Kureno thought with a certain glumness that he hadn't paid much attention to the Rat either. It was truly a sad day when the Yuki's own brother didn't know much about him besides his name. A name Ayame had forgotten more than once before.

"He wouldn't be the Rat anymore if it broke" Kureno reasoned. "Your brother wouldn't be any different from you then."

Ayame blinked and eyed his cousin thoughtfully, but didn't reply.

"Here we are" Shigure stated as they came to a stop in front of house where the Rabbit of the zodiac, a child of two, lived with his parents.

Ayame and Shigure released his hands and Kureno slowly walked up to the door. Hattori stood alongside him as he cautiously knocked on the door.

Momiji's mother, Sohma Élise, answered the door with a forced smile on her face. Then her expression turned to one of horror when she realized who they were.

"You're-You're those-"

Kureno, sensing she was about to slam the door on them, quickly put his arms around her. She blinked in surprise when he remained human despite the contact.

"My curse is broken Élise-san" Kureno hastily explained, extricating himself from her arms as her husband came to the door to see what amiss. "We think Momiji could be freed as well if we can find out-"

"Are you certain about that young man?" Momiji's father, Sohma Daitaro wanted to know. "I just saw what you did. I can't believe such a thing is possible. Because I have seen you change into a bird right before my eyes, though you may not remember. How is it that you're no longer cursed?"

"It just happened" Kureno explained "I don't know how or why, but the curse itself is weakening."

"That means it could break for him, any day!" Élise said excitedly "Then he wouldn't be _that thing_ anymore. He'd be human."

Hattori nodded.

"We believe so" he replied. "We just have to wait for it to happen."

"It could be your age" Momiji's father ventured "we might have to wait until he's a teenager."

"But we might not" his wife said hopefully. "We might not. This is very good news."

Ayame and Shigure eyed each other thoughtfully. Hattori too remained silent, though he knew the possible implications of what had just occurred. Momiji's mother might do what no Sohma mother had ever done, accept a child she already rejected. All because she had been given a slim hope that Momiji's curse could shatter at any moment.

Kureno for his part was willing to think the best of the situation. Even if he was a bit apprehensive about the Rabbit's home life now. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. This was only one stop in overall mission to inform everyone about his curse and they still had long way to go.

"We'll be seeing you" Hattori informed the couple "make sure to tell everyone inform everyone in your household about this recent development."

"We will" Momiji's father assured them gratefully. "Thank you. We are in your debt."

"There is no need" Kureno said "just tell you son, even though he may not fully understand it yet."

"Well that was painless" Shigure commented after they'd taken their leave.

"A most _interesting_ experience" Ayame agreed mildly.

"We still have several more stops to make" Hattori said warningly.

"Yes, yes. We understand Tori-san" Ayame replied. "We were only talking about that exasperating woman."

"I thought she seemed quite nice once she got over her initial reaction toward the curse" Kureno said cheerfully.

"You would" Shigure said "you're like that with everyone."

"Oh but I quite agree. I could never think badly of you my dear Gure-san" Ayame said in an intimate tone. "Who would keep me company at night?"

"I'll never leave you alone, Aya!. I'll be the ship to your sail, sheltering you from the unforgiving night-"

"Don't you two ever quit it?"

"I only speak the truth Hattori" Shigure informed him with a smug grin. "Unless you'd like to be the one to keep Aya company tonight?"

Hattori blushed slightly and looked away.

"Shut up, Shigure."

Kureno smiled lightly at his cousin's antics. He really did enjoy their company above all else. They seemed to still accept him even though he was no longer a member of the zodiac like they were.

 _It seems to have worked out for the best_ , Kureno thought.

These things usually did.


End file.
